Unlimited dxd works: forgotten
by moamwams
Summary: This story is set in the high-school dxd universe with a high-school dxd version of Shirou, But there are many twists and turns and obstacles to over come... And maybe our favorite archer somehow gets involved. *please note my writing is bad and can only improve through time and feedback*
1. story info

**********************************Authors notes***********************************

Hey everyone I just want to thank you for reading my first story and explain some details about this story

idea came from the writer jiraiyas dream in the fanfic replaced as well as replaced reboot by crowfeast, please read them as they are good.

chapter will pretty much copy replaced reboot chapter 1.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1: shortcomings

********************************chapter start**************************************

There was a clear sky behind a man with white hair. The sun was slowly rising on a hill of flowers, lighting up the area. "Archer" a voice said. A girl in red ran up the hill to meet the man in red named archer. "Archer, make a pact with me again" the girl in red said to the newly identified archer. "I can't do that, I don't have the right to and on top of that I no longer have a goal" Archer said. "my fight is over" He continued. "but...this way, you will never..." the girl in red said. " This is not good" archer said. " I have no regrets in this world except…rin, please take care of **me,** as you know, he is quite hopeless" he continued. "archer..." the newly identified rin said on the brink of tears. "yes I understand" rin said. " I will try my hardest to make him love himself" she continued, all traces of sadness gone from her face. "That is why you should also...". " I have found my answer, don't worry tohsaka, I will try my hardest from now on, too" archer said as a smile graced his features.

A bright blinding light shot out as archer faded away from existence. "sheesh, I didnt even get a chance to complain to him again".

***************************************************************************************************************ARCHERS P.O.V**********************************

There was darkness, then light. I woke up looking at the ceiling. The ceiling? A man was saying something. The ringing in his ears stopped ringing. "Hello sir, it seems your awak- SIR!". I leaned over the metal bar because of my headache before passing out.

In my dreams I am fed memories that are not mine. It seems that I have taken over someone's soul. This version of shirou emiya seems to be a devil, part of a peerage that has been ignoring him latley in favour of a nun called Asia and a boy called Issei. He has been on a training trip to get stronger to impress the three girls he loved so they started to pay attention to him again. How pitiful, It looked like this emiya only cared about himself and his family. He was caught in an accident on the trip so no one should know he was in hospital. Lets go surprise them with my personality as this shirou let himself be trampled on constantly.

******************************42 hours later***************************************

I arrived at the occult research club after dealing with a doctor. I have to say I look like I did in my 18 year old body but with one side of my hair white with a gray eye and the other side red with a auburn-golden colour to it. Just as I enter I felt graffia teleport to the rating game. I made my own teleportation circle and teleported inside the rating game just to hear "that boy loved the three of you and you forgot him, how cruel, just my type of woman!". I yawned and said "did I miss anything?".

**********************************CHAPTER END********************************

**********************************AUTHORS NOTES*****************************

sorry for the short and poor excuse of a chapter but I wanted to see where my imagination went without planing. All chapters from now on will be planned. I will update every Sunday with at least 2,000 words in each chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

* **authors notes** *

Hi guys, I just want to give a warning that this will not be a harem fanfic. Next I want to say that the counter guardian was a bit occ in the last chapter and I intend to try and fix that, though Riser will probably be occ. Also, just know that Archer looks like 18 year old Shirou but one side of Archer's face has a silver eye and white hair and has Avalon still in him… because plot convenience. I have also decided to re do my format and re-do the events in the story, Instead of getting familiars before the rating game I'm going to do that arc after. Finally, the fight between Akeno and riser's queen was next to where Rias and Issei were, but when Archer teleported in The fight stopped.

* **story start***

Archer materialised into the rating game just as he heard that. The landscape was exactly like the layout of the school. Akeno was on the ground barley hanging on to consciousness and Asia was standing behind Rias.

"Shirou, is that you?" Rias asked.

"No, its lancer" He said sarcastically.

"lancer?" Rias said questioningly.

Archer smirked as leaned on something "Inside joke" he said.

"Ah, worm, we were just talking about you" Riser said.

"Were you now? How interesting, please do tell." he said mockingly.

"How dare you talk to me like that, worm" Riser said angrily." But I shall forgive you, and tell you what we were talking about, just to show you why you will never have a woman!" he continued arrogantly.

"...But who said I want one?" Archer said, feigning curiosity.

"Ah, but I have seen the way you look at Akeno and Rias and how you glare at me when I touch them!" Riser said.

"It does not matter if Shirou loves Them, as they will be part of my harem along with their oppai!" Issei boldly declared.

"Not like I really care" Archer muttered, but no one heard him.

"Shirou, is this true?" Rias said as she stared at him, along with Akeno.

Rias's stare was met with a de-paned gaze and a monotone answer "no". No matter how loyal archer was, he does not take kindly to being ignored and forgotten by his friends.

"wha… what? You don't love us?" Akeno said, shocked.

"you sound surprised?" Archer replied in a condescending tone.

"What happened to you Shirou, you are acting differently" Rias said sadly.

"I went on a journey of self discovery" He said sarcastically.

"But you only went for 10 days?" Akeno said weakly.

"...Anything's possible" Archer said. Akeno then fainted.

"Akeno!" Rias and Issei shouted as they ran over to her. She was then teleported out of the rating game.

 ***boom**boom***

Everyone turned to see Asia on the floor unconscious, being teleported out of the rating game. The queen of explosions laughed.

"Asia" Issei cried.

"I am tired of your conversation. Have you considered giving up ? You cant beat me" Riser said.

"What's got you so confident?" Archer mocked.

"Heh, you cant hurt me with your fire ability and Rias and the boy can barely harm me" Riser arrogantly commented.

"…Is that so? Well then, since you seem so confident, lets have a duel, I'll even let you use your queen. I will win." Archer said. The last part of his sentence sounded like an undeniable truth instead of an arrogant comment.

"Don't mock me, worm!" Riser said, fuming. "I will not need my queen for a worm like you" Riser arrogantly.

"...So you accept?" Archer asked.

"Of course, a low class devil like you needs to be put in place" Riser said.

As soon as that was said a "Trace on" was heard.

"why did you sa-" Rias was cut of as Archer moved at such high speeds it was impossible for an inexperienced warrior to see him. He appeared behind Riser, giving him a punch to send him to the other side of the roof and then reached into his jacket pocket and traced a random holy knife (to make it look like he had it in his jacket) and then ran towards Riser and stabbed him in the kidney.

 **Riser's king eliminated, Rias Gremory won!**

"What?" Issei, Rias and Riser's queen said at the same time.

"See you lot on Monday" Archer said, before being teleported out of the rating game.

* **Monday***

Archer was currently at the door of the occult research club. He had some baked brownies in his hands.

"Do you think he will come?" he hears from Rias.

"He will, he never breaks promises" Akeno said.

"different" Koneko said.

Archer decided to open the door and walk in.

"Shirou, is that you?" Rias said.

"like last time, no its lancer" Archer replied sarcastically.

"Who is this lancer, another women?" Akeno asked.

I laughed a bit imagining lancer as a girl as I leaned against a wall.

"What's so funny?" Rias asked.

"Imagining the dog as a girl is what's funny, anyway, want some brownies?" Archer said.

"Why, we've been neglecting you this past month?" Akeno said in sadness.

"I like cooking" Archer replied with a shrug.

"… But aren't you going to hate us or shun us or something? Kiba said.

"Well, your not exactly in my good graces, but glaring at you changes nothing, I'll just have to wait for my next opportunity to become a king" Archer said with his usual smirk.

'I could use rule breaker, but I don't know if what's keeping me in this body is magical or not, so I have to find answers soon and only use rule breaker in desperate situations. For now, staying ith the Gremory is the safest option' Archer thought.

"...so, what is this new found power you have, because you never used to be capable of what you did to Riser" Rias asked curiously.

'Well, I'm glad I came prepared for this' Archer thought.

"Lets go sit down first" Archer said.

* **chapter end***

I have decided to update the story at-least once a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Nhuvygvg

omfg

gi m


End file.
